1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier clip, more particularly to a safe pacifier clip that is strong in structure, easy in use and complies with safety regulations issued by many countries.
2. Description of Related Art
The motion of an infant sucking a pacifier is to give the infant the sense of comfort and security; especially when an infant wants to sleep but keeps crying and grumping, a pacifier is often served as a comforting means to put the infant into sleep; it is not rare not a pacifier is often out of sight while an infant was playing, so when the pacifier is needed and can not be found in time, it may result in that the infant will cry or even have a temper therefore the infant is more difficult to be taken care of; various types of pacifier clips are invented by skilled people in the art for clipping a pacifier on the cloth worn by the infant, so the pacifier is prevented from being losing and this often provides a good outcome.
Referring to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view of a conventional pacifier clip commonly seen in the marketplace, the pacifier includes a round plate A made of plastic materials, one end thereof is connected to a metal clip B, and a buckling ring C made of metals is extended from the end portion of the metal clip B, a chain D made of plastic materials is connected at the rear end of the buckling ring C; by pulling the metal clip B to open/close the pacifier clip. The disadvantages of the above mentioned pacifier clip is that the location where the metal clip B and the round plate A are connected includes two different materials of which the metal clip B and the round plate A are respectively made, so after many times of pulling operations, the connecting location of the metal clip B and the round plate A is easily to be broken or released; after using for a long while, the friction generated between the buckling ring C and the chain D would make the chain D to be more likely to be broken. The metal clip B is formed by operations of punching and electroplating and assembling, so the metal clip B may have uneven and sharp edges due to the punching operation and may cause danger. When an infant (the wearer) is held by his mother (the operator), the metal clip B may be opened due to the two bodies against each other, therefore the pacifier clip is fallen off from the wearer.
In view of the described disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention has disclosed the Taiwan Patent No. 353304, tiled Structure improvement of accessory, for overcoming disadvantages caused by a conventional pacifier clip; the accessory is mainly composed by a main sheet, a pulling sheet and a latching sheet; the operating fashion of the accessory is that by connecting the pulling sheet and the latching sheet within a sheet range defined on the back of the main sheet, a sheet tenon of the pulling sheet is connected to a hook section and an angled tenon provided on the sheet range, and a sheet hook of the latching sheet is connected to an axial tenon of the sheet range; when a sheet button of the pulling sheet is outwardly pulled, the inner side of the sheet tenon is in contact with the angled tenon, so a straight section of the latching sheet is extruded by the front portion of the sheet tenon, and the latching sheet is operated around the axial tenon served as an axial core to let a clip sheet outwardly raise, therefore a gap is formed between the clip sheet and sheet teeth; if the pulling sheet is downwardly pressed, the straight section is fallen due to lack of support provided by the front portion of the sheet tenon, so the clip teeth and the sheet teeth are in an engaging status.
The above mentioned art has overcome many disadvantages of conventional pacifier clips. Because the disclosed accessory is used on an infant, strict safety regulations are made by various countries, take the EU standard EN 12586 for example, any item used on an infant has to be subject to an impact test to ensure no units of the item is broken in pieces that may be swallowed by an infant. The hook section provided at the disclosed accessory is easily to be broken due to reciprocally impact, therefore not complies with the EU safety regulation; and the size of the pulling sheet is relatively too small so people with larger fingers can not easily operate the disclosed accessory.